Rikako Aikawa
is a Japanese voice actress affiliated with Ōsawa Office. She was born in Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan. She was originally a child actor. She is also known as a specialist of tongue-twister in the Japanese language. Her real name after married Mitsuo Iwata, a Japanese voice actor, is . Voice roles Leading roles in bold Anime Television * Tomatoman (1992), Tomatoman * Wakakusa Monogatari Nan to Jou Sensei (1993), Ned * Akachan to Boku (1996), 6-year-old boy B * Pokémon (1997), Butterfree, Caterpie, Crab, Koduck, Lapras, Rokon, Zenigame, Theme Song Performance (ED) * Chou Mashin Eiyuden Wataru (1997), Dodo * El Hazard: The Alternative World (1998), Nahato * The Legend of Black Heaven (1999), Gen Tanaka * Seraphim Call (1999), Misaki (ep 10) * Infinite Ryvius (1999), Faina S Shinozaki, Nicks Chaiplapat * Wild Arms: Twilight Venom (1999), Jiruja * Gate Keepers (2000), Megumi Kurogane, Mieko Ikusawa * Hamtaro (2000), Koushi-kun, Don-chan, Theme Song Performance (Hamu Chanzu) * Brigadoon (2000), Moto Asagi, Sumire Hanazono * Clockwork Fighters Hiwou's War (2000), Shishi * Haré+Guu (2001), Hale * Steel Angel Kurumi 2 (2001), Kyanwan (Can-1) * Mirmo Zibang! (2002), Nezumi / Rat (Golden Edition characters) * Jing: King of Bandits (2002), Rum (ep 5) * Pokémon Advanced (2002), Haruka's Wakashamo (eps 139, 141), Musashi's Dokukeiru (ep 139), Satoshi's Zenigame (eps 188, 189) * Rumiko Takahashi Anthology (2003), Fuwa's neighbor (ep 5) * Planetes (2003), Serie * Kaiketsu Zorori (2004), Ishishi, unlisted credits * Mars Daybreak (2004), Bon * MÄR (2005), Bumoru, Halloween (young) * Wan Wan Serebu Soreyuke! Tetsunoshin (2006), Mika * D.Gray-man (2006), Cloud-shaped Akuma (ep 42) * Pururun! Shizuku-chan (2006), Hababi-kun * KenIchi the Mightiest Disciple (2006), No. 20 * Pururun! Shizuku-chan Aha (2007), Hanaji-kun * Elec-king The Animation (2007) * To Love-Ru (2008), Stella (ep 10) * Penguin no Mondai (2008), Charlotte Takahashi * Live On Cardliver Kakeru (2008), Hajime Kuroboshi, Sarusalsa Films * Pikachu and Pichu (????), Koduck, Rokon * Pikachu's Rescue Adventure (????), Zenigame and Koduck * Pikachu's Summer Vacation (????), Koduck, Rokon, Zenigame * Pokemon: The First Movie (1998), Koduck, Rokon, Zenigame * Pokemon 2000 - The Movie (1999), Fire, Zenigame * Metropolis (2001), Fifi * A Tree of Palme (2001), Barron * Doraemon: Ganbare! Gian!! (2001) * Tottoko Hamutaro: Hamu Hamu Land Daibouken (2001), Koushi-kun * Doraemon: Nobita & Robot Kingdom (2002), Onabe * Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street (2002), Noboru Emori * Tottoko Hamutaro: Ham Ham Ham~Jya! Maboroshi no Princess (2002), Koushi-kun * Doraemon: Nobita and the Strange Wind Rider (2003), Temjin * Tottoko Hamutaro: Ham Ham Paradi-chu! Hamutaro to Fushigi no Oni no Ehonto (2004), Koushi-kun * Paprika (2006), Nobue Kakimoto * Astro Boy (2009), Freezer Original video animations * Pocket Monsters: Pikachu no Fuyuyasumi 2001 (????), Aipom, Koduck * Princess Minerva (1995), K2 * El Hazard: The Magnificent World (1995), Nahato * Sakura Wars 2 (1999), Tsuwako Tamazusa (ep 3) * Pocket Monsters: Pikachu no Fuyuyasumi 2000 (1999), Koduck, Rokon, Zenigame * Pikachu's PikaBoo (2001), Koduck * Camp Pikachu (2002), Koduck * Haré+Guu Deluxe (2002), Hale * Jungle Wa Itsumo Hale Nochi Guu Final (2003), Hale, Theme Song Performance * Mobile Suit Gundam Seed MSV Astray (2004 Promo), 8''' (RED FRAME) * Natsuiro no Sunadokei (2004), '''Kawamura Mana Film * Kamen Rider J (1994 TV special), Berry (voice) Video games * Dark Chronicle (2002), Shigū * Hourglass of Summer (2002), Mana Kawamura * Super Smash Bros. Brawl (2008), Zenigame - Squirtle in Japan Dubbing roles * The Fifth Element (1997), Leeloo References * Category:1967 births Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Living people ca:Rikako Aikawa es:Rikako Aikawa fr:Rikako Aikawa ja:愛河里花子 zh:愛河里花子